1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus with an adjustable display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some kinds of portable electronic apparatus with touch display panel allow a user to input data by using a touch pen to operate a portable electronic apparatus, such as a tablet computer or a PDA. When using these kinds of portable electronic apparatus, the display panel of which can be lain on and parallel to the housing so as to allow the user to hold with one hand and operate the display panel with another hand to input data.
However, if the display panel of the portable electronic apparatus is parallel to the hosing and the angle corresponsive to the housing can not be adjusted, the display panel will be influenced by the angles of light sources so as to cause the user unable to see the content of the display clearly as the light sources are improper. In addition, inputting data by touching often has a defect of inputting the data slowly.
Accordingly, one scope of the invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus with an adjustable display panel to solve the foregoing problems.